The present invention relates to a support element for securing in a furniture carcass.
Modern furniture is frequently equipped with, in particular, electrical components, for example push-out devices for pushing out movable furniture parts. Hitherto, components of this kind had to be secured individually to the furniture carcass, in a fiddly procedure. In the case of electrical components, provision also had to be made hitherto for the supply of power individually to each component. This increases the manufacturing costs for a piece of furniture of this kind, because of the high level of complexity of the work.